Being a Kokiri
by Link Fangirl01
Summary: I know there are lot of stories like this, but mine's a little different. It's a self insert, but I promise it's not a Mary Sue! Please forgive my n00bish writing, this was written several years ago...


Wolf is a really good author and a serious pain in the rear, believe me, I know. (Unfortunatly) This is my second fanfic, so go easy on me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I do however own Link. I keep him trapped in my room (shh, don't tell anyone.)**

**Wolf: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...heehee...hehe...Sorry. (Wipes away imaginary tears.)**

* * *

I feel asleep that night listening to a recording of the Lost Woods song, and thinking about all the stories I'd read about people getting sucked into Hyrule. _They're so lucky _I thought as I dozed off _I wish I could go there too._

It seemed only a minute after I'd fallen asleep when I felt someone shaking me.

"Nani?" I groaned opening my eyes to see a boy and girl about the age of ten staring at me. After staring back at them I realized who they were and screamed mentally _Holy $#! I have got to be dreaming_.

"Saria?" I asked staring at the girl. She nodded and I turned my gaze to the boy, "Link?" He nodded too and I just sat there trying to think until Saria spoke up.

"Are you all right?" She asked, "We found you lying at the foot of your tree house and thought that maybe Mido knocked you out because you were teasing him earlier."

"Wouldn't put it past him." I muttered thinking about the annoying Kokiri. _Wait a sec _I thought _my tree house? How do they even know me?_

Saria was saying that I had dissed the "great leader of the Kokiri" or that's what he thought of himself anyway.

"If he was such a great leader then maybe he'd be a little kinder to the ones who didn't fit in." Link snorted. I looked up in surprise. This was the first time he'd spoken since I'd woken up.

"I know he picks on you so much." Saria soothed, "But you know he can't do anything to you." Link nodded but he still had an angry look on his face. I, meanwhile, was oblivious to this entire conversation and wondering, _Am I a real Kokiri like Saria is or am I just a Hylian raised like a Kokiri like Link is?_

"Sakura?" Saria said, jerking me off of my train of thoughts "For a 650 yr. old Kokiri you sure do think a lot." _One question down, one to go _I mused_ I guess I'm a real Kokiri._

Link looked up at the sun "It's getting late," He observed.

"Maybe we should be heading back." Saria nodded.

I stood up and glanced around. "Where's my house?" I muttered trying to find it.

Saria giggled and pointed at my house which stood right beneath the entrance to the lost woods.

"Oh yeah," I said, grinning sheepishly and going over there to start climbing the ladder. I heard Saria saying goodnight to Link and I shouted "Bye, Link!" He waved to say the same thing and Saria said bye to each other and we all went to bed.

After a rough sleep on my little wooden cot, I got up as early as Saria, and she was up pretty early that day. I saw her heading toward the entrance to the Lost Woods and asked, "Heading for the Sacred Forest Meadow?"

She grinned and replied, "Yes, want to come along?"

"Sure," I replied. "But what about Link?"

Saria looked thoughtful for a second and then asked "I don't know…do you think we should wake him up?" I thought about how I would feel if I got left behind and nodded. Saria went to wake him up and I could hear him complaining about how early it was. I started giggling and raced up to the entrance of the Lost Woods. Saria and Link joined me at the entrance and we started walking toward the Sacred Forest Meadow.

Being in the Lost Woods made me think about the recording I'd been listening when I'd fallen asleep that night and I grinned. Saria asked me what was so funny and instead of answering I started playing her song on my ocarina. Link caught on and started to play along with me. Saria laughed and all of us entered the Sacred Forest Meadow playing her song. When we'd gotten through the maze we raced to Saria's favorite stump and Link and I sat next to it I started playing a happy little tune. When I'd finished, both Saria and Link were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I've never heard that tune before; can you teach it to me?" Saria asked.

I stared at Saria with my mouth open. "_Teach! _Saria, I've never been good at that kind of thing!"

"Alright already." Saria said, trying to calm me down. "Just play it again and I'll listen to the notes." I calmed down and played the song. Saria had it memorized in a surprisingly short amount of time. After that it was Link's turn and he memorized it in the same amount of time.

I shook my head at them and said, "You two are absolutely amazing, you know that?"

Saria giggled and gave an explanation, "I've always had a knack for doing that and I taught Link how to do it." I shrugged and we all started playing the song. While I was playing it I was wondering where I'd gotten the song from when it hit me. The song we were playing was the end credits to the Zelda game Majora's Mask. I smiled and wondered if Link would recognize it when he went Termina.

Thinking about Termina mad me ask a question, "Link, where's Navi?"

For an answer Link pulled off his hat and there was Navi in the middle of his hair, fast asleep. I smiled and patted my shoulder.

As I was doing so, a little red fairy came out screaming at me, "What the heck was that for!"

"Calm down Edan," I said, "I was just checking to see if you were still alive under there."

Edan flew back beneath my hair muttering, "Fairies don't die. We're immortal. Stupid little girl."

I gave him a light smack and said, "You want to come out and say that to my face?" He shut up.

When I looked up I saw that Saria and Link were staring at me as though I'd just announced that I was going out of the forest.

"What?" I asked.

"I've never seen anybody do that to their fairy." Saria whispered.

"Me neither." said Link with that same Wide-eyed-gaping-mouth look.

I just shrugged and said, "I act the way to others as they act to me." When they continued to stare at me I sighed and gave a simpler explanation "If Edan is meant to me than I'll be mean to him."

They just sat their and stared until Saria looked up at the sky and started laughing. "What?" Link and I asked together.

Saria, still laughing answered "The sun's almost set. We've been here almost all day."

Link and I looked down at our stomachs and said at the same time, "We're starving!"

Saria sighed and said, "Fine, you can both eat over at my house."

"Yay!" We both shouted and raced each other to the exit. After a quick walk through the Lost Woods we were back in Saria's house and Link was stuffing his face while Saria and I looked on in amazement.

"Link, did you eat anything yesterday?" I asked.

Link nodded and swallowed. "I have a big appetite, especially for Saria's food."

I rolled off my stool, laughing while Saria just looked at the ground. "Um, thanks." She muttered while I continued to laugh until I couldn't breathe. As soon as I had regained my breath I finished my supper and stood up.

"Thanks for the meal Saria. It really was delicious."

"Oh go on and get out of here." She said teasingly and I walked out still laughing, but quietly enough to not attract any attention and so as not to wake up Edan.

I collapsed onto my cot about two minutes later and fell asleep. I had a very strange dream that night. I was standing in a white place that made me think of heaven (or of the Lifestream in FFVII Advent Children) and this really deep voice said, "Your wish has been granted but you cannot stay here."

"Why though?" I asked, "Why can't I stay here?"

"You do not belong here." The voice said, "But remember, this is a real world and not a figment of someone's imagination. Also remember that you can always return here." The voice faded and the white disappeared into a fading mist.

When I woke up, the light coming in seemed unusually bright and I knew from my dream what it was and resolutely stepped outside. While I was climbing down my ladder Saria and Link came running up to me.

"What is it?" Saria and Link asked at the same time. I sighed and said, "That doesn't matter right now but promise not to forget about me."

"We won't forget about you but why is there such a bright light here?" Saria asked, still puzzled.

"It's here to take me back," I said.

"Where's it taking you back to?" They both asked.

"Home," Was the only answer I gave as I walked toward the light and returned to my world. As the light vanished a mysterious melody played through the Forest, and Link and Saria played along with it as if in a trance.

It was really only a couple of minutes later even though it seemed like and eternity that I was waking up in my own bedroom. I looked around and smiled to myself as I pulled myself out of bed and got ready to go downstairs. _Saria, Link. Don't forget._

_We won't forget. Don't worry about that._


End file.
